


Preso

by Laintadhg



Series: States of Change [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Cheating, Control Issues, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Power Play, Seifer the Exhibitionist and his Lovely Assistant Quistis, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laintadhg/pseuds/Laintadhg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d always been the good girl, so tame in contrast to her killer instincts and elite skills. It felt good to finally do something that fit into that side of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preso

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some hallway smut.

Quistis was never sure how these things got started. One minute, she’d be tossing insults at Seifer, enjoying their quick-witted banter, and the next he’d have her up against her desk, a bench, or, in this case, a wall in a dimly lit hallway, lips, tongues, and teeth clashing with delicious friction. Most of her rational mind knew that their little liaison was a terrible mistake, entirely unfair to Ben and Seifer both, but another, hidden part of her was reveling in it. She’d always been the good girl, so tame in contrast to her killer instincts and elite skills. It felt good to finally do something that fit into that side of herself.

His hands were hot against her cool skin as they roamed up the back of her sensible blouse and under-shirt combo, yet they somehow left goosebumps in their wake. One of her own hands was tangled in his short shorn hair, tugging him closer as he pressed kisses to her neck, the other steadying her weight against his chest. A nip to her throat caught her off guard and she yelped, fingernails digging into his shoulder. As her nails bit into his skin, she swore she heard him moan between gentle laps of his tongue over her new bruise. Intrigued, she mused that maybe Seifer liked a little pain with his pleasure. She tested her theory by running her hand up to the longer section of his hair and pulling hard. His head jerked back as he moaned and his eyes locked with hers, a feral heat there that scared and excited her all at once. Licking his lips, he regarded her carefully for a moment before speaking, “…Did I say I liked that?”

“You never said you didn’t,” She countered, fingers still fisting the blonde tufts, even as he stood from his stooped position and stared down at her. He cracked a grin, though his eyes remained intense, and leaned back in to kiss her hard. He pulled back a touch and whispered in the space between them, his hands moving southward as he did so, “Good thing, huh?”

He didn’t let her respond, continuing his assault on her lips as his hands planted themselves firmly against her backside. Drawing her forward, he ground his pelvis against her, his arousal pressing firmly against her hip. She sighed in appreciation, her lips curling into a smile as she kissed him back with equal fervor. Her hands slid from his hair, caressing all the skin she could get on her way down to his abs. Lifting his shirt, she didn’t even need to look to know how well-muscled he was. Prison hadn’t done him any favors in terms of mental health, but Hyne-damn had it perfected him physically.

Slim fingers traced the hard lines of his stomach, a chuckle bubbling up from his lips between their kisses. “…’M a grown man, Quistis…Don’t _tickle_ me, Hyne…”

She leaned back with a smirk and intentionally tickled a line down his happy trail. “I’ll tickle you if I damn well please…”

She didn’t think he heard her over his own moan, the soft sensation of her fingers drowned out a moment later when she slid her hand between them and palmed him through his jeans. Another thing prison had changed about Seifer was his responsiveness. He’d been alone with his hand for so long that it barely took any work on Quistis’ part to get him going and even less to finish the job. She joked that he was like a fourteen year old all over again, but then he’d remind her that no teenager could make turn her legs to jelly like he could. He wasn’t wrong and she didn’t mind letting him be right about it.

Hips bucking towards her touch, Seifer groaned into their kiss, tongue sliding lazily against her lips. Her own tongue darted out to meet his, tangling with it playfully as her hand worked open his pants. Cool fingers met hot flesh a second later and he pulled back, head dropping to rest on her shoulder as his eyes clenched shut. His hands weren’t really moving at that point, just holding onto her to keep steady and upright.

Grinning, her own eyes heavily lidded as she watched him, she wrapped her hand around his length and squeezed gently. He moaned into her neck, kissing it when he remembered to a moment later, but all coherent thought left him when she began stroking him in earnest. Despite the small space she had to work with, she was pumping him with just the right force, her thumb gliding over the head and making his breath hitch mid-moan. He was getting close, his hands gripping her tightly as she worked him over, but he had enough of his wits about him to whisper a warning, “…Gonna come…”

Picking up her pace, Quistis brought him over the edge with ease, earning a low, halting moan from him while a shudder rippled up his spine. She could feel the moisture from his release seeping through her skirt and sliding down her fingers, but she paid it no mind. A moment later, he took care of it for her, righting himself and raising her hand to his mouth. She watched, mouth hanging open in awe, as he licked his seed from her slender digits, his eyes smirking where his mouth couldn’t.

“… _Hyne_ …” She whispered, her breath coming heavily as he finished, “Why did you…? You didn’t have to…”

Kissing her palm, he shrugged and tucked himself back into his jeans with his free hand. “Even if you’re not a sadist, you’re a control freak for sure and with how much you liked pulling my hair…well, cleaning up my own mess ain’t that far down the line, is it?”

The knowing grin painted across his lips made her shiver in the best of ways. He might have been guessing, but he wasn’t far from the truth. Control was something she thoroughly enjoyed and controlling Seifer, who made himself so hard to handle on a daily basis, was a feat that she was both proud of and stimulated by. Biting her lip, she ventured a simple, but weighty question, “…Do you like that?”

“…Do I like what? Licking come?” He asked with an eyebrow quirked sarcastically, “ _Fuck_ no.”

Swallowing, she bit her lip and looked away, a cool wall gliding over her visage protectively. He noticed and sighed, sliding a hand to rest on her hip while the other drew her chin back to face him. He didn’t like when she shut down like that and he hated it event more when he was the cause. “Don’t be so sensitive, fuck…You meant if I like being submissive, right?”

She nodded, looking up at him after, trying not to seem doe-eyed and docile with the action. The effort just made him chuckle before he continued, “…I’m not entirely…opposed to it. It’s easier, right? When someone’s telling you what to do? Mindless, simple…I get the appeal. But, yanno, when you’re _literally_ controlled by a psychopathic bitch for four years…it doesn’t top the list of your favorite things anymore.”

“Right, jeez, I’m sorry, I didn’t – “ Quistis instantly felt guilty about enjoying the bit of control he’d let her have, but he shushed her and brushed her cheek with his thumb. “Hey, hey…It’s okay. I’m not crying on the floor in the fetal position, right? I _liked_ it, Quis. I liked it ‘cause I _trust_ you.”

“…You’re not just saying that for my benefit, are you?” She asked, eyes narrowed as she searched his expression for some hint of tomfoolery. One of the things that had made Seifer such a great SeeD Candidate was his ability to lie, cheat, and deceive. His warm smile, however, told her that he was doing none of those things in that moment.

“Speaking of trust…” He licked his lips before kissing her gently, one hand sliding down her arm and snaking back around to pinch her ass, “You _don’t_ , but hey, you ain’t the Ice Queen of Balamb for nothing, baby.”

She slapped his arm in retaliation. “Hey! I’d rather be an Ice Queen than a genocidal prick.”

“Ohh, buuuuurrrrrn. That stings, Quisty,” He mocked sadness for a moment before sliding right back into seduction, “You’re cranky when you haven’t had your orgasm-of-the-day…Let’s fix that, hm?”

Seifer was just leaning down to kiss her again when a chiding voice called down the hall to them, “Cadets, it’s _way_ past curfew! Back to your rooms or I’ll write you up for misconduct _and_ fraternization!”

Whipping his head around, Seifer shot his best ‘run-or-I’ll-murder-you’ glare at the Instructor. She seemed shocked when she realized who he was, but didn’t make any move to leave. She must have been one of the idiots who thought his status as ‘Cadet’ actually meant she had authority over him. Shifting his position, he hid Quistis from view and sent a vague, but effective threat to the young woman, “Go ahead. Write me up. See what happens. Now piss off - ” He squinted to read the name on her badge from a distance, “ - Instructor Ranta.”

That seemed to do it just fine, as the young woman grew red in the face and scampered off. Quistis wondered idly if Seifer would indeed end up with a note in his file, but she had more pressing matters at hand. Quite literally, in fact, as Seifer’s palm was warming her skin as it slipped beneath the waistband of her skirt.

“Where were we…?” He drawled, pressing her back against the wall and smirking as his fingers dipped below the elastic band of her panties. His index finger shifted between her lips and found the wet heat of her core, her hips betraying her and arching towards him as her cheeks flushed again. “Oh right. Giving you a mind-blowing orgasm in public.”

Eyes heavy with lust, she barely managed a glare as he stroked her top to bottom. Her panties had long been soaked through, but just the slightest touch from him drenched her anew. She grabbed onto his shirt and gripped the fabric tight as he spread her folds and brushed a calloused pad across her clit. A moan started in her chest, but she clamped down on it before it left her throat, creating a strangled gasp instead. Her eyes screwed shut at the sound and she bit her lip in an effort to keep it in.

Seifer’s eyes darkened as he watched her, loving how she struggled for control even as he unraveled her. The last time he’d had sex this good, he’d been half-scared of the woman he was with. The fact that she _never_ lost control had been entirely unnerving. It was comforting to know that Quistis was indeed quite human behind her impeccable, if chilly, exterior.

Leaning down, he met her lips as if to tell her his thoughts with that deep kiss. He used no tongue, no teeth, just lips and pressure and, if he was honest, _love_. He pulled back after a long moment and stroked her cheek gently, his eyes soft with care as he whispered, “…Fucking beautiful…”

“…Mmmm?” She managed, lost in the way he was touching her, her eyes fluttering open to look up at him. Their eyes locked while the friction against her apex was compounded by the sudden pressure of one thick digit sliding into her. Had they been in a more private location, Seifer would have dropped to his knees, hiked up her skirt, and exercised his unusually skilled tongue on her. Alas, the hallway was no place for such things and he made do with his hands instead.

Quistis, too caught up in the feeling, leaned her head back against the wall and moaned out loud. Taking that as his cue, Seifer slid in a second finger, filling her up nicely while his thumb took care of the rest of her. This was more than just a handjob and fingering in a hallway, more than good, fast orgasms, and they both knew it. If either of them would ever admit it, however, was an entirely separate matter.

Between the way her was handling her clit and the warmth of his fingers stretching her and stroking just the right spot inside her, the former Instructor thought she was nearing her climax just fine. She wasn’t, however, expecting Seifer to take even more initiative and slide his free hand beneath her bra, toying with the stiff peak of her nipple while his lips and tongue laved at her neck once more. Overwhelmed by it all, she felt the heat pooling in her stomach coming to a boil rapidly, then, quite suddenly, spill over in waves of pleasure. Her head turned to the side and her lips fell open with moans that she couldn’t control, didn’t really want to, all while Seifer watched, mesmerized by her in her moment of release. No matter how many times he’d seen it, it never failed to enrapture him.

With their breathing the only sounds between them, they cleaned up, made sure they looked decent, and headed their separate ways. The very next morning, Quistis was called into Squall’s office to discuss a matter of utmost importance. Apparently, a note was entered into Seifer’s file by one Instructor Ranta that detailed his midnight dallyiance with a cadet in the second floor hallway and Squall was now convinced that Seifer had officially begun corrupting their young, impressionable female cadets.

 _What a fucking mess_ … She thought as she ran a hand through her bangs and settled in for what would, undoubtedly, be an epically long meeting.


End file.
